Misión S
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: A nuestros shinobis se les asigno ser los escoltas en una misión de seducción. Lo que ellos no saben es que son sus compañeras de equipo a las que tendrán que proteger ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren? ¿y ¿A quienes tienen que seducir las chicas? Celos, amor, peleas y más.. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema y Saino
1. La Misión

**Holaa les traigo una nueva historia, se que quieren matarme por no terminar ninguna pero la inspiracion vino y no pude dejar de escribir**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Era un día normal en Konoha, los pajaros cantaban, los civiles comenzaban a abrir sus negocios y los niños jugaban, mientras que en la oficina de Tsunade se encontraban cinco shinobis

- Bueno como ustedes sabes, hoy se cumple un año desde que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea- Anuncio la Hokage con seriedad

**Flash Back**

Tsunade miraba sorprendida a las cuatro figuras en frente suyo

-¿Esto que significa?- Dijo con un tono serio

-Queremos ser shinobis de la hoja- Dijo uno de ellos mientras se sacaba la capucha, dejando ver a un adolescente de aproximadamente 17 años, pelo negro azulado y ojos azabaches, mientras miraba todo con una mascara de indiferencia

-¿Cumpliste tu venganza?- Tsunade había escuchado de la batalla de los Uchiha

-No- Sasuke recordó como al final de la batalla, Kisame el compañero de itachi se lo había llevado, pero Suigetsu había escuchado rumores de que seguía vivo

-¿Entonces?- La Hokage estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por las pocas palabras del chico

-Necesito poder, y para eso quiero el respaldo de mi aldea- Esa fue la frase más larga que dijo Sasuke desde que llego, pero consterno a la rubia

-¿Realmente creías que luego de habernos traicionado, atacado e intentado matar a mis ninjas te dejaría volver así de la nada?, porque si lo hiciste estas muy equivocado Uchiha- La hokage tenia una expresión furiosa

-Hmp- Expreso con total confianza Sasuke, aunque no lo dijera sabia que Naruto no lo dejaría morir

Tsunade suspiro frustrada, aclaro su garganta y dijo

-Naruto nunca me perdonaría que te echara y ese es el único motivo por lo que no estas en el calabozo en este momento Uchiha, pero como eliminaste a un poderoso enemigo de la aldea tengo la excusa suficiente para no matarte, lo que no significa que no tendrás un castigo- Ella sonrió macabramente y llamo a un par de AMBUS

-Un año con misiones de rango D sin salir de la aldea, la mitad del chackra drenado y una prueba de lealtad- Enumero los castigos mientras que Sasuke fruncía el ceño, Tsunade miro a los AMBUS con complicidad y les dijo

-Lleven al señor Uchiha a su nueva residencia- Y soltó una carcajada mientras los AMBUS cumplían la orden impuesta

Mientras que los otros tres integrantes de Taka recordaron nunca hacer molestar a la Hokage, y como no eran enemigos de gran rango los pusieron bajo custodia por seis meses

Fin del Flash Back

-Primero que nada, puedes volver al barrio Uchiha, quedarse con Naruto tanto tiempo podría terminar matándote- El nombrado iba a quejarse pero la Hokage siguió hablando ignorándolo- Te devolveré el chackra- Dijo mientras lo hacia- Y por último los llame para una misión de rango A y seria tu prueba de lealtad

Los cinco chicos pusieron mas atención a las palabras de Tsunade

-Se trata de una misión de seducción- La rubia iba a seguir hablando cuando el grito de Naruto retumbo por toda la oficina

-¿QUE? NO, NUNCA VOY A VOLVER A HACER UNA DE ESAS MISIONES, NI MUERTO- Todos lo miraron extrañados

-Yo nunca te mande a hacer una misión de seducción Naruto- Dijo Tsunade tratando de recordar si habia pasado

El rubio se encogió en una esquina mientras susurraba

-Fue con ero-sennin, el me obligo a...- Pero no termino de hablar cuando la Hokage lo había golpeado

- No los iba a mandar a seducir a nadie- Le grito enfurecida

-¿Entonces en donde entramos nosotros Tsunade-Sama?- Decidió intervenir Neji

Tsunade recobro la compostura y les contesto

-Van a ser los guardias de las Kunoichis destinas a la misión-

-¿Que Kunoichi necesita protección para una simple misión de seducción?- Dijo indiferente Sai

-Si están tratando de seducir a un criminal de rango S, creo que no esta de mas unos refuerzos- Todos se pusieron tensos ante ese comentario de Tsunade

-Problemático ¿Akatsuki?- Dijo Shikamaru

La hokage asintió con la mirada seria y hablo

-Son las mejores en su trabajo, no han fallado ninguna de estas misiones y estoy segura que podrán hacerlo bien, pero no quiero arriesgarlas, serian una gran baja si algo les pasara, para eso van ustedes, tiene que cuidarlas pero no interferir con su misión, y esa también sera la ultima parte de tu prueba Uchiha, si puedes estar en la misma habitación con Itachi y no intentar matarlo, volverás a ser un ninja de la hoja

-Escuchaste eso teme, volveremos a ser el equipo 7- Dijo feliz Naruto

-Hmp Dobe- Le contesto, haciendo que el rubio se molestara

-Teme-

-Dobe- Ambas estan a punto de comenzar una pelea cuando Neji los interrumpió

-¿Cuando salimos?- Dijo serio como siempre

-Mañana a las seis en la entrada de la aldea, tengan en cuenta que las Kunoichis estarán transformadas por lo que no las reconocerán-

-Vieja, ¿Por que las chicas van transformadas?- Comentó Naruto ganándose un golpe de Tsunade

-Primero NO SOY VIEJA, segundo van transformadas para que no las reconozcan, las chicas son Kunoichis reconocidas en las 5 naciones ninjas, no pueden ir con su aspecto normal, y no les pregunten quienes son, porque no tienen la autorización de revelar sus identidades

-Pero oba-chan, tenemos derecho a saber a quien estamos protegiendo- Se volvió a quejar Naruto

-Salgan antes de que Naruto termine en el hospital- Decidio terminar la conversación Tsunade

-Hai Tsunade-Sama- Dijeron a coro el resto de los chicos

-Recuerda Uchiha, no quiero que te acerques a tu hermano-Le dijo como advertencia mientras salia

Una vez afuera los chicos, cada uno fue hacia su casa, excepto Naruto que siguió a Sasuke parloteando sobre la misión

-Escuchaste eso Teme, tu primera misión fuera dela aldea, lastima que Sakura-chan no va con nosotros, si no seria una misión para el equipo 7, hasta Sai va- Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con la nombrada, en la puerta del hospital

-Sakura-Chan-Grito Naruto para captar la atención de la chica, ella se dio vuelta y los vio

-Naruto, Sasuke buenos días-Dijo con amabilidad pero se la notaba un poco incomoda

-Sakura-Chan adivina que... Mañana voy de misión con el Teme, Sai, Shikamaru y Neji- Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida y algo temeroza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha, pero Naruto siguió hablando

-Es una lastima que no vengas con nosotros-

-Si, la verdad, pero tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, dime ¿Que clase de misión es?-

-Somos escoltas de una Kunoichis- Respondió como si nada Naruto, y Sasuke noto como Sakura se tensaba y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa

-Que bien, lo lamento chicos pero tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos cuando vuelvan- Dijo lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue

-Que rara que estuvo Sakura-Chan ¿No Teme?- Le dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Hmp- Dijo el Uchiha y siguió en dirección hacia el complejo Uchiha

-Eh, TEME no me ignores- El rubio le grito antes de seguirlo

_6 AM del otro dia_

Los cinco chicos estaban en las puertas de la aldea a lo hora indicada, esperando a las kunoichis, al pasar 10 minutos los shinobis comenzaron a impacientarse

-¿Que les toma tanto tiempo?- Dijo Naruto mientras se refregaba los ojos

-No lo se, pero la puntualidad es muy importante para los ninjas- Le contesto Neji con un tono despectivo

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera hablar escucharon voces femeninas acercarse, junto con la Hokage

-Chicas recuerden no arriesgarse demasiado- La preocupación de Tsunade tomo por sorpresa a los chicos

-Hai Tsunade-Sama- Dijo una de ellas

Cuando estuvieron en el campo de visión los shinobis rápidamente las examinaron quedando deslumbrados por la belleza de las 5 kunoichis frente a ellos

La primera de ellas tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura con ligeras ondas, de un color negro azabache y con reflejos rojizos, su piel era blanquisina y media aproximadamente 1,65 ,su cuerpo era estructurado, con largas piernas, una cintura definida y grandes atributos. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros, estaba vestida con un traje típico de Kunoichi, unas calsas negras y una remera azul. Fue la primera en hablar

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukina Hiragizawa, es un placer trabajar con ustedes- Su vos era pausada y seductora

Todos murmuraron un saludo, y luego ello se presento otra

-Hola mi nombre es Yuki Hiragizawa y soy la gemela de Yukina- dijo ella hablando de una manera mas tierna

Ella obviamente era igual a Yukina, excepto por ciertos detalles, ella era un poco mas baja alrededor de 1,55, tenia un cuerpo igual de beneficiado pero era mas pequeña, su cabellos le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y era enrulado y en vez de tener reflejos rojizos era completamente negro, pero la gran diferencia eran sus ojos, los de ella eran de color lavanda muy claro, vestía con unos pantalones ninjas negros y una remera color violeta oscuro

La próxima en presentarse fue la mas grande, se notaba que era algunos años mas grande que los demás, tenia el cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran miel claro y vestía mas seductoramente que el resto, tenia una remera negra corta hasta el ombligo que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos, unas calsas de malla negras y un short corto rojo, con sandalias cortas, llevaba un poco de maquillare que resaltaba sus ojos

-Hey soy Akemi- Dijo con simpleza

La otra chica también era castaña pero su cabello le llegaba a media espalda y era ondulado, sus ojos eran vedes y al igual que el resto tenia muchas curvas, era alta aproximadamente 1,65 y tenia largas piernas, cintura definida y buenos pechos, vestía con una remera color amarilla claro ajustada y unos short negro, unas sandalias ninjas del mismo colo

-Hola Susuka-Dijo animada

Y la ultimo era la mas exótica su cabello era rojo y completamente lacio hasta la cintura, tenia ojos verdes, media aproximadamente 1:70 y vestía una ajustada camisa verde esmeralda, una falda negra cor cortes a los costados y un shor debajo del mismo color que la remera, con una botas largas ninjas

-Un placer soy Hana- Dijo

-Bueno chicos espero que las cuiden mucho, no quiero ver una sola herida en ellas cuando lleguen, ellas ya los conoces así que pueden salir, que ya van tarde- Dijocla Hokage y todos se pusieron en marcha

* * *

**Eso fue todo, las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios**

**ah una cosa mas, para los que leen mis otros fics ¿Cual quieren que actualize?**

**Nos vemos**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Holaaa a todos, primero que nada quiero decir que me siento un poco desepcionada, el capitulo anterior tuvo un solo comentario, pero despues pense ¿Que podia comentar? no habia mucho que decir, asi que realmente espero que tengamos mas comentarios esta vez**

**Espero que les guste, este cap muestra un poco mas de las personalidades de las chica**

* * *

Los diez ninjas emprendieron su viaje hacia un pequeño pueblo que quedaba en medio de la nada básicamente, quedaba en una aldea que casi nadie conocía y que solo habían descubierto cuando investigaron Akatsuki

-Teme estoy aburrido- Le dijo el rubio

-Hmp dobe- Dijo con desprecio fulminando

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Ya basta- Dijo con frialdad Yukina mirando a los dos chicos

-Hmp- El azabache la miro molesto pero no dijo ni una palabra

-Lo siento Yukina-Chan- Dijo Naruto

Ella le sonrió a Naruto y volvió a hablar con Yuki, ella le dijo algo y su hermana quedo algo sonrojada y luego suspiro

-Chicas- Grito Hana y paro de caminar, haciendo que todos la miraran

-¿Que?- Gruño Akemi, la cual no había hablado desde que partieron

-Creo que ya es hora de abrir el pergamino que nos dio Tsuande-Sama, me muero de curiosidad ¿Ustedes no?- Les pregunto al resto de sus amigas

-Pues la verdad que si- Opino Susuka

-Bien, Yukina te toca- Dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra

La chica no dijo nada, y de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino de tamaño normal, mordió su pulgar y marco el pergamino con su sangre. Este comenzó a abrirse hasta mostrar una hoja que tenia el sello oficial de la Hokage. La chica le paso el pergamino a su hermana,la cual aclaro su voz y empezó a leer

_-¡Hola chicas! si están leyendo esto es porque me decidí a darles la misión, realmente lo siento pero no me quedo mas opción así que aquí vamos:_

_Durante estos meses hemos estado investigando a los Akatsuki, tratando de encontrar un punto de encuentro y luego de mucho tiempo pudimos dar con el, pero resulta que no se juntan para hablar de sus misiones ni nada, lo hacen para saciar sus necesidades,ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, y por mucho que me duela ustedes son las mejores en esto. Según mis muy confiable fuentes se los ve cada dos meses ir juntos hacia un pequeño pueblo desconocido para casi todo el mundo, donde no existen ninjas ellos van a una cantina donde se junta casi todo el pueblo y eligen a las chicas que desean, su misión es seducirlos y tratar de conseguir algún tipo de información sobre una próxima invasión. A continuación les dejo sus objetivos, los arregle yo misma debido a los tipos de chicas que prefiere cada uno:_

_Hana: Deidara, le gustan las chicas energéticas y explosivas_

_Akemi: Hidan, mas que nada le atraen las chicas con grandes curvas y mayores_

_Yuki: Sasori, se le ah visto mas apegado a las chicas tranquilas y tiernas_

_Susuka: Kisame, le gustan las chicas peleadoras y fuertes_

_Yukina: Itachi, con él no se ah visto ningún tipo de preferencias y tampoco intentes sacarle información, solo necesitamos que lo distraigas hasta que el resto de las chicas puedan conseguir la información_

_Eso es todo, tengan mucho cuidado y cualquier cosa extraña no duden en salir, los shinobis las protegerán o los castro_

_Atte: Tsunade Senju Hokage de Konoha _

Yuki dejo de leer, cerro el pergamino y lo cerro,miro a su hermana que estaba congelada y suspiro

-¿Yukina estas bien?- Dijo un tanto preocupada, la chica no reaccionaba

Después de esas palabras todos quedaron inusualmente callados, los chicos miraban la expresión seria de las kunoichis y se preguntaban como podían soportar ese tipo de misiones. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar la cara de la chica que tendría que seducir al bastardo de su hermano, ella estaba como ida, pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de miedo, Yuki sacudió a su hermana y esta pareció reaccionar

-Si lo siento, me tomo desprevenida, pensé que me tocaría con Sasori- Dijo como si nada

-¿Por que?- Pregunto curioso Naruto, ganándose una mala mirada del resto de las chicas

-Digamos que tenemos asuntos pendientes- Dijo Yukina fríamente mientras su mano iba hacia su estomago

-No puede ser, de todos los sexis Akatsukis tiene que tocarme el que es un pez- Dijo Susuka tratando de aligerar el ambiente, haciendo que las chicas rieran

-Aunque sea no te toco el que juega con plastilina, aunque ya me imagino lo que puede hacer hacer con esas bocas que tiene en las manos- Dijo pervertidamente Hana

-Hana-Gritaron las chicas algo sonrojadas, mientras los chicos la miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-¿Que?-Pregunto desafiante- No se hagan las santas que antes de salir todas menos Yukina queríamos con el papasito Uchiha, pero bueno el rubio esta bueno- Dijo mientras se acomodaba su rojizo cabello

-Por dios, no puedo creer que seas tan zorra- Le dijo Susuka mientras sonreía

-Lo dice a la que le toco el feo- Dijo riéndose Yuki

-Prefiero eso a que me toque el masoquista, habra que ver que cosas le hace a la inocente de Akemi- Dijo en tono burlón, mientras la susodicha sonreía coquetamente

- Inocente, claro, aparte ¿ustedes que saben? a lo mejor me gusta ese tipo de chicos- Dijo sensualmente

-Claro que si Akemi, nosotras sabemos perfectamente que tipo de chico te gusta - Dijo Hana

-Mas bien que chico, porque no creo que halla alguien igual a el- Apoyo Yukina

-Bueno basta, el tema es que Yuki parece muy feliz con su chico- Akemi señalo acusadoramente a la mencionada

-No puedo quejarme, quizás hasta saque una marioneta y hagamos trió, aunque no sería algo muy normal- Dijo con una dulce voz impactando a los chicos que pensaron que era inocente

-Por dios Yukina quiero saber tus fantasías, somos hermanas- Le grito Yukina mientras tapaba sus oídos infantilmente

-Yo creo que hubiera preferido que le toque con Deidara- Dijo tranquilamente Hana

-¿Por que?- Pregunto la despistada del grupo, Susuka

-Ya saben porque se parece... a bueno ustedes saben a quien- Dijo con simpleza la peliroja

-Hana- Grito Yuki mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate

-Chicas no quiero interrumpir su... conversación, pero tenemos que seguir- Dijo Neji tratando de mantener la compostura

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron a corre junto con les shinobis pero siguieron discutiendo sobre sus objetivos, abochornando a los chicos por sus comentarios.

Cuando llego la noche, todos sacaron sus tiendas y armaron su campamento, cada quien se repartió sus actividades, Akemi, Hana y Yuki hacían la comida, Yukina y Susuka armaban las tiendas, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji pesaban en el rio mas cercano mientras que Shikamaru y Sai buscaban leña para armar una fogata

Cuando las chicas terminaron, formaron una ronda y se pusieron a hablar

-No puedo creer que dijeran todas esas cosas- Dijo muriéndose de la risa "Yukina"

-Y lo mejor es que se las creyeron- "Hana" estaba igual que Yukina

-¿Vieron sus caras? Fue demasiado- Al igual que las otras dos "Susuka" se carcajeba

-No se ustedes, pero yo estoy segura que Tsunade-Sama planea algo, si los mando a ellos fue por algo, si quisiera solo protegernos hubiera mandado a un grupo ambu y listo- Dijo seriamente "Yuki"

-Estoy de acuerdo, y lo peor de todo es que nuestra transformación requiere del chakra de Tsunade-Sama- Apoyo "Akemi" que también mostraba un semblante serio

-No lo se pero estoy segura que nada bueno vendrá de esto- Dijo Yukina y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso

Iban a seguir hablando cuando los chicos hicieron su aparición

-Miren chicas, trajimos muchos apetitosos peces para comer- Grito un Naruto muy feliz

-Se ve delicioso Naruto- Dijo sonriendole Yuki

El chico se sonrojo un poco al ver la hermosa sonrisa que la chica le estaba dedicando,y mas que nada quedo hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos claros, casi blanco llenos de pureza-cosa que le parecía increíble por el tipo de chica que era- llenos de cariño, dulzura y amor, le hacían acordar tanto a Hinata, pero era imposible, la tímida Hinata jamas podría hacer ese tipo de misiones, él siguió observando a la joven frente a el detallando cada parte de ella, desde su pequeña nariz, hasta sus carnosos labios que te daban una perfecta invitación a besarlos

*-En que demonios estas pensando Naruto*- Se recrimino a si mismo, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas

La chica lo observo confundida y acerco a él, apoyo una mano en su mejilla y lo miro durante unos minutos

-No, no tienes fiebre, ¿Estas bien Naruto?- Le pregunto la chica a unos centímetros de su rostro logrando que el chico se pusiera aun mas rojo

-Si, e...stoy bien, no es nada- Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de la chica, sentía su corazón correr a mil por hora y no entendía como los demás no escuchaban sus frenéticos latidos

-Bueno- Dijo la chica y volvió a sentarse junto a se hermana

*-Voy a volverme loco*- Pensó Naruto al ver que no podía despegar la mirada de la chica de ojos claros

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les halla gusta y que comenten**

**Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, si me dicen que Kunoichi es quien podrán decirme que escena o que suceso quieren que ocurra en algún momento de la historias, mientras que no afecte a las parejas ya seleccionadas**

**De nuevo gracias por leer la historia y un agradecimiento super ultra especial para Aome-Hime que fue tan linda de dejarme el primer comentario, y no te preocupes habra mucho celos y entre nosotras *no pienso matar a Itachi* Besos y gracias por comentar**


End file.
